Thirteen Questions
by stargazingkay
Summary: It was the perfect romantic situation! He was sitting under a large tree with the girl he'd been in love with for more than two years, the stars were just beginning to appear, and all Ron could talk about was the weather! Oneshot RxH


**Thirteen Questions**

**Author: **Aqua Butterfly

**Summary: **It was the perfect romantic situation! He was sitting under a large tree with the girl he'd been in love with for more than two year, the stars were just beginning to appear, and all Ron could talk about was the weather?!

**Point of View: **Ron

**A/N: **Well, this is my first attempt at a Ron x Hermione onshot... I've always adored the pairing, and I thought maybe I should express my love for RxH with a fluffy (extremely), adorable, and humorous onshot. Harry x Ginny will, of course, appear in this oneshot also, as I see there is no possible way I could ever _not_ include this equally wonderful pairing. Enjoy, and please note that reviews would be greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, must we go through this _every_ time?!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a particularly beautiful mid-August afternoon, a bit warm actually, but regardless, it was still nice enough to have earned the esteemed title of being "beautiful." The sinking sun had provided an almost heavenly light, tinged with pink and baby blue and orange, all of which were dancing in the sky above, threatening to disappear at any moment and be replaced with the ordinary, boring dark blue. The grass and trees were a bright green, due to the lovely weather that had been occuring ever since the four Hogwart's students had left the school for summer holidays. Mrs. Weasley's flowers had also flourished, and the family garden was alive with so many different buds and colors and stems that it was nearly unrecognizable. But, even though the day was quite wonderful, most of the Weasley family remained indoors, helping make the house presentable for Bill and Fleur's wedding the following day.

Mr. Weasley and Charlie had both finished setting up the chairs and altar outside earlier that day (Bill and Fleur had decided to have their ceremony in the garden), and were now desperatly trying to calm the groom's nerves. Fred and George, who had finished de-gnoming the garden earlier with Ron and Harry, were, as always, making everything worse by cracking jokes about Bill and Fleur's wedding night. Mrs. Weasley was desperatly trying to comfort Fleur, who was in hysterics, _and _put the finishing touches on the wedding cake. The third Weasly child, Percy, hadn't arrived yet. Yes everyone was quite busy...

The two youngest Weasley's, however, were nowhere to be found... _inside_ the house, that is.

Ron and Ginny had managed to escape the chaos inside their home (well, actually, Ron was basically forced out of the house because of his frequent attempts to taste the wedding cake _before_ the wedding), and were now outdoors, enjoying the little daylight that was left.

Harry and Ginny had misteriously disappeared, no doubt they were flying over the countryside on Harry's Firebolt, hugging close to each other and laughing at who knows what... and weren't expected to be back _before_ midnight. The _"close friends"_ were definatly taking advantage of the flurry, and their late-night arrival wouldn't be noticed...

Ron, however, wasn't doing anthing particularly exciting or romantic, just taking a small stroll through the garden...

Alone.

_Bugger, I wish Hermione was here... _Ronald thought, carefully stepping over his mother's prized violets, and running a hand through his already messy hair.

Where had Hermione run off to anyway? He had seen her around the house all day, helping his mother with the cleaning and cooking, assisting Ginny while she tried on her gown for the wedding, and even comforting Fluer... The bushy haired, brown eyed girl had disappeared over two hours ago, and Ronald Weasley was beginning to get a bit worried...

Suddenly, Ron's thoughs were interrupted, not by Hermione's voice (A/N: As I'm sure all of you were thinking!), but courtesy of... the ground.

"Bugger," The redhead hissed, pushing himself up onto his elbows and glancing back to see what he has tripped over. As Ron had expected, his foot had gotten trapped under a tree root, and he had landed face-first into the dirt and grass.

He heard giggling, then a soft voice from above him murmer, "Don't curse Ronald..."

If the poor boy's head would have snapped up faster it might have flown off his neck, "Hermione!"

"Need some help?" She asked, offering him her hand. "That was a pretty bad fall..."

Ron, of course, being the stubborn bloke he was, did not take Hermione's hand, and instead pushed himself off of the ground.

"It wasn't so bad," Ron grumbled, brushing the dirt off of his face and clothes.

Hermione sighed, "If you say so..."

"Yeah..."

The pair was silent for a few moments, both refusing to meet the other's eyes. Hermione was staring down at her clasped hand as if they were the most interesting thing in the entire universe, and Ron stared directly above the brunette's head, occasionally running a hand through his shaggy ginger hair.

They had been rather akward around each other ever since the events that happened the day of Dumbledore's funeral. Both were confused, anxious, and, quite frankly, lovesick...

"So," Hermione said quietly, biting her bottom lip and finally willing herself to look up at the redhead. "Would you like to go... sit down?"

Her honey brown eyes were so alluring, and the poor boy was so entranced, all he could manage to give her was a small nod.

As Ronald followed Hermione to her chosen resting spot, he noticed that she was looking exceptionally nice today. Hermione was wearing a light blue skirt, a white tank top, and a thin, matching three-quarter-length jacket to cover her arms. She was also barefoot, obviously enjoying the nice weather.

_She looks so pretty..._

He glanced down at himself, his navy blue T-shirt was wrinkled and had a very noticable hole in it, his jeans were torn and had grass stains on both knees, his sneakers were nearly falling apart...

_Bloddy hell..._

"Ronald, aren't you going to sit down...?"

Ron snapped back to realitic, and said thickly, "Huh?"

Hermione was sitting against the base of a large oak tree, smiling and looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" She repeated, still smiling patiently.

He didn't answer, he only look a seat down beside her and willed his ears not to turn red.

"Beautiful weather we've been having, isn't it?" He asked, mentally cursing himself at his stupidety. It was the perfect romantic situation! He was sitting under a large tree with the girl he'd been in love with for more than two year, the stars were just beginning to appear, and all Ron could talk about was the weather?!

"Yes, it has been nice!" She agreed, tucking her legs underneith her and placing her hands in her lap. "I love these type of days!"

"Ye-Yeah... me too!"

_Be smooth Weasley... be smooth..._

Hermione changed the subject, "I can't wait for the wedding tomorrow...! I'm sure it's going to be exciting!"

"Yeah..."

"It's been fun... getting ready for it and all, even though Fluer breaks down crying ever five minutes... I'm sure she won't do that once she's at the altar!" Hermione giggled.

"Yeah..."

_BUGGER, CAN'T I SAY ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES 'YEAH??'_

Hermione perked up suddenly, and a great smile burst across her face, making her look even more spellbinding than before, "I have a wonderful idea! Let's play a game! How about... twenty questions?"

Ron's face must have looked puzzled because Hermione laughed again and began to explain the game, "Alright, it's a muggle game, but it's still quite fun! One person asks the other person a question and they answer!"

It didn't sound fun at all, but to aviod akwardness Ron agreed to play.

"Alright I'll start off..." Hermione said, looking up at the sky with a mock thoughtful look. "What's your favorite color and why?"

Ron thought for a moment, and answered, "I dunno... I've never thought about it... I like alot of colors..."

Hermione looked exasperated, "Ronald, it's no fun if you answer like _that_!"

"Alright, alright," he said loudly, stretching and leaning up against the trunk of the tree. "I like the color green, because it's green..."

Hermione sighed, and rubbed her forehead, apparently displeased. "Alright, that's good enough... That was one question, now it's your turn to ask me..."

Ron thought for a moment, then asked, "Same question..."

For some odd reason her cheeks were tinged pink when she said he answer, "My favorite color is blue..."

"You didn't say why..."

The young woman's face turned absolutly red at this and she answered almost immediatly, "I like it because it's the color of the sky..."

"Oh..." Ron found it odd that she would be embarrassed by such a question, but he continued anyway. "That was question number two, your turn..."

Hermione nodded, then asked, "Where would you live if you could live in any country in the world?"

_That one's easy..._

"England..."

Hermione sighed again, and murmered,"Oh, Ronald..."

"What?!"

"You are so pathetically, simple minded..."

"I'll take that as a complement!" He said brightly, grinning at the insult.

Hermione shook her head, and said rather snappishly, "Your turn..."

"Oh yeah... Er, what's you favorite sweet?"

"I like brownies, and cauldron cakes..."

Ron shuttered at her answer, he still hadn't forgotten his last birthday mishap... He would _never _eat a couldron cake again...

"Your turn..."

"What do you want to become when you get older...?"

Ron didn't even have to wait time thing about this one, "An Auror... What about you...?"

"I'm not sure yet... after all I'm going to help Harry until her finds all the horcruxes and defeats Voldemort... there is still plenty of time for me to decide..."

Ron nodded in understanding, somehow they had turned to face each other and each was looking at the other very intently. This sudden discovery made Ron's ears turn red, but luckily the sunlight had completely faded and his blushing wasn't noticable in the dim moonlight.

"It's your turn..." He said gently, smiling a bit.

"Oh, oh... you're right...!" Hermione thought for a moment, then asked, "Would die for someone...?"

_Yes..._

"...and if so who would you die for?"

_You..._

"I would die for my friends and family..." Ron answered quietly, running a hand through his hair again. "Are you scared...?"

"Of what?"

"Hermione, you know exactly what I mean..."

She was quiet for quite a long time, and her answer was so quiet he was suprised his ears caught the saound, "Yes... a bit..."

_You don't need to be scared... I won't let anything happen to you... I promise..._

Hermione whispered, "I know..."

_Bugger, I said that out loud?!_

His whole face must have been marron now!

"Your turn..." Ron murmered.

"Are_ you _scared...?" Hermione squeaked, her eyes downcast.

"I am..." He answered, truthfully.

She looked suprised, "You are?"

_I don't want you to get hurt... ever..._

"Yeah..."

"Oh... What are you scared of?"

"No, no... I believe it is my question!" Ron said, grinning, trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione giggled, "Oh yes, I forgot..."

"If you fancied your friend... would you risk loosing the friendship to become a couple...?"

Hermione didn't answer...

"Any day now, Granger!"

"Oh shutup!" She snapped, obviously annoyed. Then she replied with a much more quiet, gentle tone, "Maybe..."

Ron grinned through the darkness, "It's your turn...!"

"I know..." Hermione answered, she sounded odd...

"Hermione are you-"

"Do you... fancy..." She began, interrupting Ron.

She was quiet for a moment then she began again, "Do you fancy... _me_?"

Ron couldn't stop smiling, even though his heart nearly exploded when she asked him the previous question.

"Yes..."

Hermione gasped.

Ronald knew it was his turn yet again, so he asked, rather quietly. "Do you fancy me too...?"

Ron heard a small hiccup escape her, "Blimey! Hermione, are you... are you crying?!"

Suddenly, Hermione thre her arms around his neck, and, if possible, started crying even harder.

"Oh... oh, Ron! I've fancied you for the longest time!"

"There's no reason to cry about it..." The redhead grumbled, though he was holding her close and rubbing her back in what he hoped was a comforting way.

"Y- Yes there is!" She whispered, pulling back a little and looking his straight in the eye.

Her hair was past disheveled, he could tell even in the dim light that her face was blotchy and that her eyes were bloodshot.

_I love her._

"You're so beautiful..." Ron whispered, kissing her nose.

Hermione laughed and blushed at the same time and said, "I believe it's my turn..."

"You're quite right..."

Hermione gave him a wet smile, "Will you kiss me?"

"Of course..."

When their lips met, both experienced such a feeling that no adjective could ever describe it. What Ron and Hermione experienced causes wars full of blood, killing, and torture, but brings victory, life, and new beginnings. What Ron and Hermione experienced is so strong that it is unwavering even in the face of death, yet so weak that it could be broken with a few punches. What Ron and Hermione experienced is so rare that you could seach thousands of years to find it but you wouldn't even come close, yet so abundant that every person in the world has it inside them. What Ron and Hermione experienced, of course, was love.

And even though in the game of twenty questions, the rules require you each to ask ten questions... But in Ron and Hermione's game, thirteen questions were all that were needed.

Seven for Hermione.

Six for Ron.

Although... Ron wasn't complaining...

Fin


End file.
